Hero
by Keepitup2319
Summary: Family is everything to Belle. She would give her life and soul to save them. Even if that meant giving her life to a horrendous beast who had the ability to break her family apart easily as hard as she tried to keep them together
1. Chapter 1

Hero

Chp. 1

Disclaimer

(New story by request :) enjoy. And thank you retro mania. I enjoyed writing this.)

/

Belle passed the carpet, one hand on her hip and the other raking through her hair her focus on the hardwood floor.

"Oh Belle sit down! You're making me dizzy with your consent movement."

Belle stopped mid step and turned to her sister.

"Papa could be in danger." Belle said suddenly.

"Oh please Belle. Not this again." Her sister said agitated throwing down the dice in her hands.

"Look papa is fine." She turned Belle who stood in the middle of the living room the fire light casting a shadow over her face making her look older than she really was.

"How would you know Alice?" Belle asked walking up to her.

Alice threw her head back in laughter disrupting the other sisters turn as the dice left her hand.

"That's not fair." She complained pointing to the low numbers.

"Your noise disrupted me."

"Oh don't be a big baby little sister you were losing anyway." Alice snickered taking her turn again.

"Anyway. Belle you wanna know how i know why papa's fine?" She kept the dice in hand and turned to her other sister.

Belle motioned for her to go on.

"It's because of these gifts that he sent us." Alice gestured to the chest that was pushed off to the corner.

"How does that help?" Belle exclaimed rubbing her forehead.

"Well it's filled with ruby rings, diamond necklaces, emerald earrings." Alice trailed off wistfully gazing at the chest.

"All of which you do not wear." Belle crossed the room and opened the lid revealing the sparkling jewels hidden in there.

Belle gazed into the chest intrigued yet repelled by what she saw. The jewels glittered bright against the dim lighting of the room. But the rubies reminded her off blood making her nauseous. She continued to gaze into the jewels finding movement other than her own compelling her forward to look closer.

"Careful Belle you're drooling." Alice's husband Nathan, came in with a pile of wood in his arms.

As a picture cleared, she saw her father there making her jump in fright letting the lid go and slam shut.

"Aw poor Belle scared of a little bling." Alice laughed.

"This means nothing. Father has been gone for almost a month and here we are harboring jewels we don't know what to do with." Belle ranted going up the table and slamming her hands onto it making the pieces fall over.

The two sighed while Nathan shook his head going over to the fireplace to add more wood.

Realizing her mistake Belle stuttered an apology and began to pick the pieces back up.

"Look Belle." Vera stopped her hands making Belle look at her

"Papa is fine." She smiled.

Belle sighed as she took her hands from her sisters and began to pick up the pieces again while putting them away in the box then tried to close it but it wouldn't.

"Okay. Okay Belle stopped." Alice took the box from Belle and set it down.

Belle puffed out her cheeks setting her hands on the table.

"Look Belle you need to relax." Nathan got up from poking the fire and went over to the table and stood behind Alice placing his hands on her shoulders.

Alice smiled up at him and placed her one of her hands on his.

Vera looked at them wistfully while Belle was still wired with energy and she began to bounce on the ball of her feet.

"Oh please stop."

However Belle didn't stop and her fingers tapped the table.

"Belle i swear you're like mom. If you have this much energy start dinner or something."

Belle glared at her before turning to leave.

"That's what i thought." Alice smirked.

Vera stared between the two, debating whether to go after her sister.

"That was uncalled for." Vera said as she got up to go after her sister.

/

As Vera came into the shed where she found Belle saddling up there other horse Nancy since their father took Philip.

"What are you doing?" She asked her younger sister.

"Going to find papa." She answered setting the saddle on the horse's back.

"Come on Belle. Like Alice said papa could be fine and you're just overreacting." Vera picked up the satchel next to her and gave it to Belle as she came up to her.

"I don't know. I. I have this feeling that. Something's wrong." Belle packed some apples and a water pouch.

Vera sighed as she watched her sister continue to pack clothes, food and other essentials.

"He could be getting the house ready." She suddenly sputtered.

"What?" Belle stopped and looked at her sister.

"He probably is getting the new house ready for us. It's probably bigger than the last one we had." Vera smiled clasping her hands together.

"Vera." Belle sighed placing the bag over her shoulder as she went up to her sister placing her hands on hers.

"If i knew. Without an ounce of doubt in my heart that our father was okay than i wouldn't be doing this. But. I-i don't. I know that there is something wrong and i need to be certain that there isn't." Belle explained.

Vera sighed and squeezed Belles hands. Belle gave a small smile and got up. Verav sighed and followed her sister over to the horse watching her get up on it.

"Belle. I see that I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this. So please could you just do me two favors?" Vera pleaded grabbing Belles hand that was on the reigns.

"Be safe and when you do find papa tell him i wanted a rose and his safe return."

Belle gave a smile in response and put hat hand over hers.

"I did to." She responded patting her hand before tugging on the reigns making the horse gallop out of the shed and into the crisp cool afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hero

Chp. 2

Disclaimer

Keeping her mind as clear as possible from the day hike through the forest Belle guided Nancy through the forest as best she could trying not to get lost or caught on anything that surrounded them. Belle tried to look around the night scene of the forest and see what was ahead of her but all she could see was a few feet in front of her and no more. Nancy neighed and pawed at the ground when Belle stopped to look around.

"Come on girl." She urged looking down at the map.

"Come on Nancy we need to find Papa." She tried to encourage her to move but Nancy instead decided to lay down on the cold ground.

Belle sighed knowing that her horse had a point. They had been walking non stop in the forest since the day before. Exhaling she looked around them keeping an eye out for any danger but after a few minutes or so, she found themselves safe enough. Sitting next to her horse she opened her bag and handed Nancy an apple then let herself take one as well. Taking a bite she looked at the map that was in her hand trying to distinguish land markings in the dim light. Finally after five minutes of looking at fuzzy images Belle gave up on trying to read it and put it away.

"So." Belle yawned feeling her adrenaline leave her and exhaustion begin to take over her.

"Have any idea where Papa might be?" She asked Nancy who was already fast asleep.

She lightly patted the horse's nose and then she herself turned around in her cloak and fell asleep.

/

"Well what do we do?"

"I don't know. Master won't like this."

"No and here i thought we would be able to take this strange woman into our home."

"Well we just can't leave her here."

"Why not she looks comfortable."

"Shut up Alice. Cogsworth, Raj one of you grab her front and her legs, I'll grab her middle."

"Oh no you don't lumiere. You will help cogsworth."

"Aw Babette. Mon amour. Do you not trust me?"

"No."

"You wound me darling."

"Just get her up."

"Whatever you say luv."

/

Belle tossed and turned in an uncomfortable position that she found herself in. Waking up fully she found herself on a pile of hay that was on a cold hard cement floor. Slowly she sat up taking in her surroundings.

'When did i get here?' She then stood up noticing that nothing kept her to the floor and the door was open.

Looking around she surveyed the outer area glad that it was deserted so she could go out. The first thing that came to her mind was her father and as loud yet as softly as she could she began to call for him.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She first looked around the cells around her before she went down some steps to another level.

"Papa?" She called out looking into each cell.

"Belle?" A faint voice rasped out slightly startling Belle.

"Papa." Belle ran over to where the voice was and knelt in front of the door.

"Belle?"

Belle smiled and reached out her hand through the bars reaching for her father but vegetation somehow grew between herself and her father.

"Papa!" Belle tried to reach further into the cell to grip something of his but the vegetation grew thick and her arm soon got lost in the wall of the bush.

"Papa!" Belle yelled out taking her hand back from the greenery as she stood and she began to bang on the door.

"Belle? Belle where are you?"

Belle tried the handle on the door glad that it opened easily so that she could get into the cell. Pushing her way into the bush Belle tried to reach her father on the other side but the bush only grew thicker.

"Belle. Belle help."

The voice of her father became fainted which worried Belle beyond belief.

"I'm coming Papa. I'm coming." She chanted pushing away the bushes in front of her.

Soon the bushes began to thin as her father's voice disappeared.

"Papa. Papa please speak to me." She pleaded noticing the thinning of the bushes.

After a few minutes the bushes were gone and Belle was left in the cell alone.

"Papa?" She turned around in the small cell looking for her father. She found it impossible that her father could just disappear as he did in a cell that had on exit that she was just at. Belle began to feel anxious and she began to check the hay before she looked out the small window and saw a dingy carriage riding back into the forest. The shouts of her father were clear in the night making Belle panic and run from the cell. Just as she turned she bumped into a hard chest making her bounce back into the cell.

"Ow." Belle rubbed her forehead feeling a lump began to form.

"And who are you?" A deadly baritone voice echoed throughout the empty cell surrounding Belle.

Looking up she saw a gruesome sight of a man but had the features of beast. The words she wanted to say died on her tongue as she continued to stare at the beast in the poor light trying to distinguish his features.

"I would answer quickly my dear. His majesty is not very patient." A woman of short stature came (more like hopped) from behind the monster holding a dim torch.

Belles eyes went wide as the features of the new voice became apparent to her.

"Wh-what?" Belle backed into the wall trying to keep as much distance from her and the people, things whatever they were away from her.

"Oh no. My dear there really is no reason to be afraid-"

"No. No. Stay away from me."

"No child really you don't need to be afraid. No harm will come to you."

"Stay away. Stay away from me." Belle breathed out hitting the wall and becoming more light headed by the second.

"Look if she wants to act this way then leave her in here. I have no time for this." The figure from before stepped up and the torch that the woman held made his features cleared then before.

Taking all of the beast in at once Belle felt her legs go from under her making her fall to the floor and her world had gone dark.

/

So here's the dealio...new story by request. :) My other story is close to an ending and this story is coming in right after it XD. Okay so seeing as having two stories updated on the same day is a bit overwhelming this story will be update every Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

Hero

Chp. 3

Disclaimer

"Ha, you failed father."

"You failed."

The voices in Belle's head echoed making her cringe as did the cackling that followed.

"Hello. Child wake up. You need to wake up dear." A gentle voice prodded Belle out of the malice and insults her sister spewed at her.

Carefully Belle opened her eyes, to see dark beady eyes staring back at her.

"That's it."

Belle bolted upright almost knocking foreheads with the person above her.

"Whoa. Not that fast dear. You'll get a headache."

The dim light did nothing to help Belles eyesight but she did notice the difference of the thing that was in front of her.

"Oh you look a little pale. You should probably eat." The thing in front of her put a paw on her shoulder making her squirm away quickly.

"I apologize. I am a very touchy person." The person backed away from her.

Slowly Belle got up to her feet as the thing backed away from her.

"What are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Oh isn't that valid question." The person in front of her laughed or did something like a laugh.

Belle kept herself in the cell not moving. After the person's laugh she noticed that the woman hadn't moved yet. Sighing she stepped out of the way letting Belle see the hallway that led to the stairs.

"Dinner is down the stairs to the left. That's if you want to eat."

Belle still stayed where she was, but the thing in front of did move and left her in the cell. Belle didn't move for minutes on end, focusing her senses around her trying to figure out where...that thing went. After a few more minutes Belle took a step out the cell.

Looking right then left as she had done before Belle began to sprint down the steps, adrenaline coursing through her. As she made it down the last step she again looked at her surroundings. To her right was a door that looked like it could lead out but a sweet savory smell seemed like it could give her nourishment before her trip.

'No. Leave now.' she chided herself going to leave but as she continued to walk away from the smell her hunger began to become known.

"Stop it." she whispered to her growling stomach, but the smell became stronger and her hunger made her weak.

Closing her eyes and swallowing the saliva that formed in her mouth Belle leaned against the wall.

'Just a bite. That's it.' she convinced herself covering her growling stomach.

Getting away from the wall she started to walk in the direction of the heavenly scent. As she came closer to the odor she stopped in front of the door that held the smell. The set of double doors had an intricate design to them that looked like they were hand crafted. Her hand roamed over the pattern then as soon as she touched it, the doors flew open shocking her. She looked around her looking for anything that might have heard them open. Taking a breath she stepped in and immediately felt warmth wash over her. Any suspicion she had earlier was left at the threshold. The smell of food clouded her senses making her feel light headed. Looking around the room she found a fireplace across from a table that had an array of food on it. Disregarding the rest of the decor Belle went right for the table of food.

As Belle took a seat at the head of the table she remarked how decorative everything looked compared to her grimy appearance. Looking at her hands she quickly wiped them on the napkin that was near her before she placed it on her lap. As the cloth settled on her lap, the food began to take place on the plate in front of her.

"Whoa." she watched the food settle neatly on her plate.

Quickly food began to pile on her plate making a sort of mountain.

"Okay." Belle held her hands up wondering how to stop it.

"Okay." she tried again but still it continued to pile on.

"Okay. Okay stop." she exclaimed.

Luckily the food stopped piling on and she was able to pour her own drink and put back some food. Taking a deep breath she began to cut into the meat that was on her plate. The time passed quickly and her plate was almost empty.

"So you're the infamous Belle."

Belles body seized. The throaty voice made her mouth go dry and the food become tasteless. Slowly she swallowed then looked up. The sight alone made her eyes go wide with fear. A man of tall stature stood in front of her, his face seem to have a mane of lion, a head and beard of a buffalo. His features consisted of that of a gorilla and yet somehow he was humanized in the contrast of the dim lighting by the fire. He had gleaming white tusks that stuck out dangerously, making her wary and begin to back away.

"Oh no. Please dear, don't stop eating on my account." he chuckled lowly walking up to her.

Slowly Belle took a drink to quench her sudden thirst. As she put down the cup she looked everywhere but him.

"Why do you not look me in the eyes?"

Belle kept her gaze to her plate.

"Am i that ugly?"

Belle couldn't say anything feeling herself become diminutive as he came closer to her.

"Am i to be a prisoner?"

"Prisoner?" he bellowed, his laugh shaking her inside.

"Oh my dear. Prisoner insinuates that i have captured you."

Belle swallowed thickly her nerves becoming on edge.

"Why do you not eat anymore?" he questioned pulling the chair out that was next to her and sat down.

"Well excuse me if i can't stomach the thought of being a prisoner like my father." she seethed this time looking at him.

Her eyes locked on his vivid blue ones keeping her in a momentary trance. Quickly she snapped her gaze from his and looked back down at her plate.

"Your father was never a prisoner here." the beast scoffed his hand slamming down on the table making the dinnerware tremble. Belle jumped in surprise by his roughness. Taking a breath the beast pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Look your father was never a prisoner here." he said again a little more soothingly this time.

"Than why was he in a cell?" she murmured.

"Ah yes. That." his claws began to tap on the table.

"Listen he stole from me. And I find that in a civil suite you don't condone stealing."

"So you locked him up?"

"I did." he nodded his head his claws ceasing their movement.

"And you just what? You would keep him there until he died?"

"That...was the plan." he agreed looking down.

"How could you? He has family? How could you just-"

"I knew he had family." he interrupted getting up from the table.

"Than why would you do it?!" Belle shouted getting up as well.

"Because i did. And he did steal from me and i gave you provincials to your family in order to keep you and your family alive."

"Do throwing things at us such as money will just what? Make us forget we ever had a father?"

"It did with one of your sisters." he shrugged looking into the fire.

Belle looked down in shame.

"Although here's an interesting thought."

"You are the youngest child yes?"

Belle looked down refusing to answer any of his questions that regarded her family.

"I suppose that's a yes." he said matter of factly.

The doors behind Belle once again opened revealing a kangaroo looking woman who walked/hopped their way towards Belle.

"Oh good. You decided to eat."

Belle looked over the feminine joey in surprised. She stumbled back into the chair that was behind her.

"Ms. Potts maybe this is not the time." the beast insisted.

"Why not she looks well." another kangaroo appeared from behind the older.

Belle held onto the chair behind her gripping it with all of her strength.

"Guys really i dont-"

"Oh is mademoiselle up and about?" a man came in with leopard looking skin who was skinny and he had ears sat on top of his head with a tail trailing behind him.

"Damnit Lumiere move your tail. " a stout figure came in shorter than the man before. He had fur covering his body and again he had ears on top of his ears and a tail.

"Oookay." Belle felt her knees buckle and felt herself fall to the ground right onto the carpet.

"Great job guys." the beast sighed going over to Belle and picking her up.

"Sorry master." they apologized in sync their heads bowed.

"Clean this up." the beast took Belle out of the room.

They all exchanged looks at each other and sighed before going to clean up.

"What did I miss?" a petite woman with white fur and fangs who had ears on her head and a tail came in.

"Not much Alice. Just that Monsieur wants you to clean this up." Lumiere said walking out of the dining area.

"Lumiere."

"What?" he asked holding up his hands in defense.

/

Okay. Here i stop. XD i love the reviews, favorites, and follows they make my day :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hero

Chp. 4

Disclaimer

Belle felt her shoulder be poked and her body went rocked back and forth.

"Poke her harder." a quiet voice said.

"No. She might bruise."

"And wake so do it." the voice whispered harshly.

Again something poked her on her shoulder but a little harder. Groaning Belles eyes peeled open to a bright light that silhouetted an animal.

"Hi."

Quickly Belle got up and backed away almost knocking foreheads with the person above her.

"Please don't scream." the animal put up her hands or hands that looked like paws.

"Please. Dont. Faint." another behind the kangaroo said their hands up as well.

Belle slowly sat back down her legs draping over the edge of the bed her mouth firmly shut.

"You're not going to scream?"

"Or faint?"

Belle shook her head no and placed her hands in her lap looking at them in a stunned silence.

"Oh good." the kangaroo breathed a sigh of relief her hands slowly coming down.

"I'm Mrs. Potts." she introduced pointing to herself.

"And that's my daughter Chip." she pointed to a smaller kangaroo who looked at Belle with curiosity.

"You faint a lot." the baby came hopped up to her then jumped onto bed right next to Belle.

"Chip! You are being rude get down." Mrs. Potts chided Chip who looked down in shame.

"Sorry mama." the little one hopped down and went back behind her mother.

"It's okay baby. How about you go help get Cogsworth and Lumiere get lunch started?"

"Can i set the plates?"

"As long as you don't drop another cup."

"I won't. I promise!" the child said excitedly before hopping away.

Mrs. Potts watched her leave before Mrs. Potts looked back at Belle.

"Is it lunch already?" Belle asked a little dazed.

"Yes it is actually. You've been asleep for half the day so far." Mrs. Potts said before she went over to a wardrobe beginning to take out a green dress.

"So would you like to get dressed now and go eat or eat now and get dressed later?" the kangaroo put it on the bed.

"I'll. I'll get dressed now." Belle got off the bed and went to get the dress.

The woman stood there as Belle picked up the dress and examined it.

"It's beautiful." Belle smiled and traced the outlining that was at the waist.

"Isnt it? The master has impeccable taste. You know one time-"

"Um. If you don't mind I uh. I woud like to get dressed now." Belle interupted a little sheepishly holding the dress close to her body.

"Oh yes of course." she pushed the glasses up more on her nose that Belle had not noticed.

"Would you like some help?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Um no I'm fine." Belles cheeks turned red at the thought of someone helping her get dressed.

"Okay. Ill be outisde when your done." Mrs. Potts left the room leaving Belle to herself.

Belle took a deep breath and looked around the vast space that was her room. Two big windows were on either side of the bed that she had slept in. She sat on the bed that faced the wardrobe she came out of her daze and realized that all that was happening to her was real.

"Oh papa." she sobbed putting her face in her hands.

A little while later she stopped hyperventilating and the tears dried.

"Hey. Belle are you okay?" Mrs. Potts knocked on the door snapping Belle out of it.

"Yes. Im fine." she called back before she looked back down at the dress on the bed.

"I'm fine." she whispered to herself before she began to get dressed.

/

"Oh i hope you like what that make. Monsieur fourniers cooking skills are absolutely phenomenal."

Belle followed the excited Joey to the dining room that she was in before. Belle admired the vast collection of art and armor that lined the halls.

"Beautiful isnt it?" Mrs. Potts smiled as she noticed that Belle had stopped in front of a specific portrait of a family.

"It is." Belle smiled as she admired the portrait.

"That is the royal family. Well before what happened." Mrs. Potts whispered the part.

"What happened?" Belle looked at her.

"Oh n-nothing family squabble the usual you must famished how about we go sit you down." Mrs. Potts everted the question and began to walk away.

Belle once again looked at the painting trying to figure out who was the teenage boy with the blue eyes that stood in the back. But as Mrs. Potts got further away Belle gave up and decided to go eat instead of looking at picture.

/

"Finally you're here. Cogsworth was going to eat the soufflé before she got here."

"Was not." A portly looking fox defended his face almost in a pout.

Well what looked like one, since his nose was kind of in the way of any emotion that he could show.

"Oh please you were." Raj laughed picking up a napkin with his trunk and placing it on his arm.

"Yeah you kind of have crumbs on your face." A man fell down on the ground from up high.

Belle jumped back surprised at the sudden show that was before her. Mrs. Potts ushered her to a chair and helped her sit down and placed a napkin on her lap before she went over to the men and began to rattle off the dishes that the cook had made.

"The cheese soufflé is amazing." The fox cane up to her showing her the puffed pastry.

"Oh no you have to try the gray stuff it's delicious." the gorilla let Belle dip her finger in it and taste it. It was in fact delicious.

Soon Belle's plate was full and the servants waited patiently for her to finish. Feeling a bit rushed Belle began to eat a little faster than she normallu would.

"Slow down dear youre going to give yourself a stomach ache." Mrs. Potts warned Belle.

Belle smiled before she got up and picked up her plate but everyone yelled at her to stop. Belle froze with her plate in hand trying to figure out what she had done.

"We'll take it." Raj got the plate from her and went to the kitchen.

"No. No. I got it. I need to check on Chip anyway." Mrs. Potts took the plate from Raj.

"I think she's with Babette and Jaq." Lumiere helped going to get the plates up.

"Oh good. Okay. Belle why not go take a tour? Im sure Raj, Bruno, and Cogsworth wont mind." Mrs. Potts said.

"Naaaw. I'm gonna stay here and help out i think you guys will need the extra hands." Bruno opted and helped with the dishes as well.

Belle stood there as the servants decided what they were going to do. Cogsworth and Raj began to walk towards Belle aho stood there confused. They stopped in front of her shifting their weight from foot to foot.

"Sooo. Would you like a tour?" Raj asked taking off his apron as did Cogsworth who threw it at Bruno who caught it without looking up.

"Um. Yeah sure." Belle agreed without fully knowing what she was agreeing to.

"Like we're were going to take no for an answer." Raj laughed.

Cogsworth shook his head and mumbled bad joke under his breath.

"Whatever."

Raj and Cogsworth looped their arms through her making her feel a height difference between the two but didnt exactly have a choice in adjusting herself since they began to drag her out the dining room.

/

"And you see these taperistres? Magnificent arent there? I believe that they are from the baroque period and as I've always said. If somethings not broke dont fix it." Cogsworth laughed wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Now who has the bad jokes?" Raj muttered as he continued to walk with Belle as Cogsworth had his moment.

"What? You dont find it funny?" Cogsworth asked as he caught up to them.

"Im afraid not." Belle said apologetically looking up at him.

The trio contined to walk down the halls taking different turns here and there until they ended up at a grand stair case.

"What's up there?" Belle asked as she stopped to look at the grand structure.

"Up where?" the two stopped and looked back at their lost companion.

"Oh there? Nothing absolutely nothing up there of interest."

"Yes just dust, broken glass and-"

"So why not go up there?" Belle asked about to go up but the two quickly stepped in her path.

"Nothing of importance or even interest." Raj tried to get her to go back down the steps but she didn't budge.

"Come now mademoiselle there must be something else that may spark your interest." Raj begged turning her so that she faced down the steps.

"Oh yes. There must be something. Like um the gardens or. Or. THE LIBRARY!" Cogsworth said triumphantly.

"Library?" Belle asked her interest mildly sparked.

"Yes so many books. So many books." Raj smiled his trunk roaring excitedly.

"Yes books. Lots of books. More books than you could read in a lifetime." Cogsworth smiled as he linked arms with Raj and began to skip down the hall.

Belle was about to follow but her curiosity became too great and she went up the steps into the west wing.

/

Suspense? I think so :) Omgosh guys thanks for the follows thank you so much 3


	5. Chapter 5

Hero

Chp. 5

Disclaimer

Looking around the torn and bleak hallway Belle felt fear and wonder rise in her. Lightly her fingers touched a gargoyle that was broken as she stepped on glass that crunched under her feet. Belle ignored it as she ventured deeper into the damp hall, feeling chills of adrenaline pass through her. Coming to a pair of double doors, Belle leaned her head back trying to get a full look at it. Bringing her head down she came face to face with a lion handle that seem stuck in a mid roar. Hesitantly she reached out her but retracted it and looked back into the abandoned hallway. For a breath she listened and looked around making sure no one else was around her. Turning back Belle threw open one of the doors, a gust of stale wind hitting her in the face.

Coming into the room, Belle looked around and was surprised to see how broken it looked compared to the other rooms she had been in. As she ventured further transfixed on a torn painting Belle bumped into a table which almost fell to the ground if she hadn't caught it. Insuring that the table wouldn't fall, Belle looked back to the open door hoping no one else had heard the noise. With a sigh of relief Belle hung her head and found her curiosity broken. Going to leave Belle passed a painting that had a picture of a doe standing up. Once again her curiosity was peaked and Belle went to inspect the painting. But as she got closer so the painting. Taken aback Belle lifted a hand to touch the painting but the doe copied her moves. Jumping back Belle looked around the rim of the object realizing that it was a mirror instead of a painting.

"Wow." she breathed looking back to herself, well her animal self.

"Shocking isnt it?"

Belle jerked back looking around to where the voice came from. A figure began to stand from the corner that Belle failed to look at in her adventure.

"I. I-"

"It shows the form that you would never think of." the beast continued as he walked up to the mirror touching the cool surface.

Belle looked at the mirror and was stunned to see that he had no reflection.

"It mocks me." he said bitterly.

"H-how?" Belle touched the mirror as well her doe paw meeting her.

"Why are you here?"

Belle came out of her trance and looked at the beast confused.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he stressed each word stalking towards her.

Belle stumbled back in fear her words at a loss.

"I. I-"

"Was the broken gargoyle and glass not enough warning for you?" he seethed.

Belle bumped into the table that she had bumped into before, this time it fell over.

"I was curious." she finally said the sound of the table hitting the floor breaking her out of her mute state.

"Curious." he scoffed walking away from her.

"You are a prisoner you have no right to come and go or to explore whatever you please." he raged his temper spiking.

"I am not a prisoner." Belle countered.

"You are."

"No I'm not as you have said yourself."

"Well i was wrong and you can not just do whatever you please!"

"Then why am I here!"

"Because. Because. You're here because i let you live! I am allowing you to be here." he said.

"Then why let me? Why not just kill me off like you were going to do my father!" Belle shouted.

There was a silence that in between the two.

"Get out." he whispered his hand holding onto a curtain that was above him.

"What?" Belle looked at him.

"Get out!" he shouted the curtain coming down with a rip.

Belle jumped and looked at the open door that was right across from her. His last shout went on deaf ears as Belle ran to the door narrowly missing the overturned wardrobe in her path.

As the beast turned from his rampage he noticed that she had already left and he could smell the fear that followed. Feeling guilt he put his head in his hands.

Belle ran down the steps that before had captured her attention. Grabbing a cloak that was conveniently on one of the pillars at the end of the steps.

"Where are you going?" Cogsworth asked worriedly as he watched Belle sprint from the stairs.

"Anywhere but here!" Belle shouted back going out of the castle.

"Oh wait. Please wait." Raj pleaded going up the the closed door.

/

Belle kept her grip tight on the reigns as she and Nancy went through the cold thick forest trying to avoid hanging branches and uprooted roots. Feeling as if the forest was watching her Belle urged Nancy to go faster. The horses breath became heavier and she came down lower to avoid the branches. Feeling the branches hit her on her face Belle creating scratches and bruises on her body. Wolves howls began to surround the two making Belle feel scared. Looking around she saw yellow eyes looking right at her.

"Come on girl. You can do it." Belle urged looking straight ahead trying to keep herself and her horse calm.

The howls echoed around her seeming closer than before.

'No. No. No.' Belle looked down to her right side glad to see that a wolf was no where near her but to her left there were several of them in a pack right next to her. One of them snapped at her feet making her cringe. Veering her horse to a more secluded part of the forest she kept herself close to her horse. As she made it across the vast snow covered surface a wolf who was brave enough jumped up and snatched onto Belle's cloak and pulled her down off of her horse. Giving a shout Belle fell onto the ground with a thud her head hitting the ground hard. Stumbling to her feet Belle tried to get her bearings together Belle came face to face with the wolf that snatched her from her horse. It growled in front of her making Belle tremble. Seeing her horse still next to her belle took a breath and quickly went to her horse but the wolf attacked first biting on Belles outstretched arm.

"AH!" Belle fell down face first in the snow.

To blinded by the pain Belle stayed where she was. Feeling pressure on her lower back Belle groaned. The wolves began to surround her and tore at her cloak. The one who bit her kept her down with the nails that scratched into her back. Soon more wolves encased around her blocking out any means of escape. As the one above her howled she felt it be ripped off from her making her shout. A roar riveted through the rest of the forest. Feeling a more securing presence above her Belle begun to lose consciousness.

The beast stared in each of the wolves eyes daring anyone of them to attack. Not noticing one that was to his right, the beast was blindsided by the wolf. Feeling the teeth sink into his skin the beast roared then swiped at the wolf making him fly back into the snow. The rest of the wolves began to become scared and most ran away from him before the others followed. Taking a breath he got up ignoring the stinging pain in his arm. Looking down he noticed the tattered cloak and her horse that was still in a state of shock. Sighing he got the cloak from around her and put it on the horse's back. The horse still didn't move when the beast approached her. Patting the horse's back he whispered for her to go home and pushed her in the right direction of her home. Still the horse didn't move. Becoming frustrated he roared and hit the horse on her rear end making it scream in fright and run away.

Looking back down at Belle he gently picked her up careful to not injure her further. Sighing he looked at the path he had just come from. Taking a deep breath he began to make his back to the castle with the unconscious Belle in his arms.

/

Sorry about yesterday. Personal problem arose preventing me from updating. But…...extra chapter next week..yay :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hero

Chp. 6

Disclaimer

Belle hissed as she felt the hot cloth hit her skin cleaning her wounds.

"I'm sorry dear. But this cut will heal i promise. Just give it time." Mrs. Potts assured dabbing the wound again.

Belle nodded and looked away from the process trying to think of something else.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away." the beast snarled at her from the corner of the small room.

"I know." Belle whispered looking down at the floor.

"And another thing! Wait what?"

"Look I'm sorry okay." Belle looked at the beast.

"I shouldn't have trespassed it was wrong of me." Belle confessed.

"Y-yes it was." he agrees slightly confused by her confession.

"There see all done." Mrs. Potts smiled clipping off the access gauze.

"Thank you." Belle got up a bit unsteadily but righted herself.

"Will you let us check your wounds?" Belle asked the beast motioning to the seat she just came up from.

"No. No. I'll be alright." the beast said hastily keeping his arm near him.

"Okay. Goodnight then." Belle nodded to him and Mrs. Potts who nodded back and seemed to be smiling.

Going up to her room Belle closed the door behind her and leaned against it. A sigh escaped her as she looked around the exquisite room. The grand bed looked more like a friend to her then anyone else in the castle. Well besides the beast. Belle shook her head of the ludicrous thought and crossed the expanse of the room to jump on to her bed. The covers and pillows filtered above her before they fell back down around her. Smiling she curled up under the covers and pressed her face against the pillow enjoying the quick escape of sleep that came to her.

/

 _Belle ran through the halls with only the sound of whimpers and mournful cries to guide her. Taking a quick left she ended up in her father's bedroom that looked more lavish than the one in their cottage._

" _Oh papa. Poor papa." she heard her sister Vera cry._

 _Coming up to the door Belle slowly pushed it open glad to not a squeak come from it._

" _How could he? He knew this would happen." Alice spat._

 _Belle came into the room looking over the scene before her._

" _Papa?" she whispered as her gaze landed on the figure in the bed._

" _Belle?" her father croaked turning towards her._

 _Belle gasped and took a step back shocked at seeing her father's sick look._

" _Already he is loosing it." Nathan said sadly holding his wife's hand for her comfort._

" _W-what happened?" Belle asked going around her sisters and to her father's empty bed side._

" _Papa? Papa what happened?" Belle asked, desperately taking his hand but it only fell through his and landed on the bed._

" _How could she be so selfish?" Alice spoke up Belle looked at her surprised._

" _She knew papa was in ill health and none of us are fit to take care of him." she continued looking at Vera who kept her head down and stayed silent._

" _I did it for you. So you could be safe" Belle objected standing up._

" _If she would stop trying to play hero everytime something goes wrong papa would probably be okay." Alice continued to berate her sister._

" _He would be in a dungeon if it weren't for me!" Belle shouted her foot stomping on the ground but no sound came from it._

" _Now now Alice we must not be too harsh on your sister. She only did what she thought was right for her family." Nathan defended._

" _As if she knew! I AM THE ELDEST!"_

" _BUT YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING!" Vera shouted from her hiding place._

 _Both Nathan, Alice and Belle looked at her surprised by her outburst._

" _What do you mean i won't do anything?" Alice seethed going up to Vera who shrunk back a bit from her sister menacing presence._

" _Need i remind you who took care of you when mama died? Who read every story you asked me too over and over again and had not complained once."_

 _Belle hung her head remembering all of those times that they were actual sisters instead of hating rivals._

" _Yes. But. But. Would you go on your own as Belle did and go to find papa?"_

" _Of course. I'm not an imbecile. I know what lurks in those woods." Alice stopped to take a breath and looked at the torn cloak that was lying on the bed next to their father who still stared away from them._

" _And Belle did too." She finished a slight sadness in her tone._

 _Belle looked down at the cloak and noticed it to be the one she ran away in._

 _/_

Belle gasped awake and sat up in her now too hot cocoon. Rightfully she began to peel them away from her body trying to cool herself off. Swinging her feet over the side Belle looked down at the floor trying to process what she just saw. Finally the one realization came to her in a rush.

"They think I'm dead."

/

Belle woke up the next day with little sleep on her side but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. What could she say old habits die hard. Looking out the window she saw the sun was a bit over the horizon marking the time she would start with breakfast then go to feed the horse's and then tend to her many gardens but the past days she found herself doing none of it. Although sighing did seem to be the one thing that did without fail. Sighing Belle got up and went to the wardrobe and picked out the simplest gown she could find. Which was a blue gown with a white undercover. Smiling Belle went to put it on before going out.

Opening the door Belle was ready to leave but a note fell from the crevice between the door and the wall. Picking it up she looked at it curiously before opting to open it. Slipping the note, she read it and became excited to see it was an invitation to a ball the beast was having. Although seeing as it was just her and the beast she found it to be a bit too intimate for her taste but she shrugged and put the letter on the desk that was next to her before she left for breakfast.

/

"Ah there you are! Wondering when you were going to wake up." Raj smiled welcoming her into the dining room.

Belle smiled and bowed her head to him before going to take her seat and the one end of the table. As the servants began to stack the food on her plate, which she still found odd, the doors that she just came through opened revealing the beast. All servants stopped their movements and looked at him. Belle looked as well surprised to see the beast there.

"G-Good morning your majesty." Lumiere bowed almost spilling gray stuff onto the clean floor.

The beast nodded to them and went to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Good morning." Belle greeted inclining her head towards him.

"Good morning." he greeted back.

"Okay. Belle would you like tea?" Mrs. Potts didn't wait for the answer to her question as she already began to pour the liquid into Belles tea cup.

"Would you like some your majesty?" Mrs. Potts asked hopping down to his side.

The beast shook his no and kept his gaze on Belle who began to eat a bit uncomfortably. After a minute or so Belle set down her spoon and caught his stare dead on.

"Are you not going to eat with me?"

"You wouldn't like how i eat." the beast confessed sliding his claws over the fork in front of him.

"And why not?" she pressed before she began to eat again.

"Because i eat like an animal. Not like a human."

"I don't believe that." Belle shook her head as she took her cup and sipped her tea.

"Doesn't matter what you believe now does it? Whole world views me as a monster why shouldn't you?"

"A bit judgy aren't we?"

"Judgement is the truth."

"Just because you accuse a man of killing someone and judge him guilty ,does not mean he actually did it." Belle said a bit spiteful.

"Into philosophy are we?"

"I may have read a book or two on it." Belle shrugged once again putting down her spoon.

Immediately the servants swarmed around her gathering the plates and cup from in front of her. Belle watched in a daze as they left.

"What is it?" the beast asked confused by her expression.

"Amazing how they do that."

"Their job?" he asked.

Belle gave him a pointed look before standing up.

"So what are we doing today?" Belle asked sudden excitement stirring in her.

"I'm sorry?" the beast gave her what she assumed was a confused look.

"What are we doing?"

"Why would we do something?"

"Oh come on you can not say that you would rather be cooped up in here on this beautiful day." belle smiled bouncing over to his side.

"I don't see the problem in that." the beast looked up at her.

"Oh come on." Belle grabbed his paw surprising both of them that she didn't retreat.

"I know let's go to the gardens."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Well no. I got a little side tracked on the last tour." Belle looked down ashamed.

"Alright." he sighed getting up.

Belle made a noise between a squeal and laughter as she clapped her hands in front of her excited. The beast pressed a chuckle down in his throat with a throaty cough making belle jump back a bit.

"Sorry." he cleared his throat before extending his arm to her.

Smiling Belle took it and let him lead them out. All together forgetting about the invitation in her room.

/

"They are so beautiful." Belle gushed going from rose to rose lightly touching them.

The beast stayed silent as he watched her and looked down at the roses periodically as she looked up at him.

"Don't you agree?" she asked straightening up.

"Wonderful." he gave a tight grin which seemed to be his way of smiling.

Belle smiled and went to the rest of flowers admiring them.

Soon the they moved from the flowers to the maze to an open field in which they sat down in looking at the almost set sun.

"So. How exactly did you get here?" Belle asked nonchalantly. Realizing her mistake Belle looked up at him.

"I am so sorry you don't need to answer that i was just. I." Belle stopped her apologizing as she heard something of a laugh come from him.

"What?" Belle asked a smile playing on her lips.

"You are so much different from your father Belle I'll give you that." he chuckled as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well your father wasn't exactly the easiest guy to host for, since he found almost everything inedible and not how you would make it." the beast said a chuckle still coming from him.

"And here you are apologizing for a question." he shook his head and patted her hand.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry for him i mean." Belle clarified not taking her hand from his.

"Don't worry. I've had and seen worse." he looked Belle right in the eyes making her kind of squmish.

"Right." Belle looked away from and moved her hand from under his so she could get up.

"Walk with me?" she asked holding her hand out to him.

"Okay." the beast took her hand out of courtesy but used his other arm to help him up.

The two walked the expanse of the field back to the castle. The two were silent as they walked and the sun fell behind the hills. Stopping Belle listened harder to the inside of the castle.

"Are they. Singing?" Belle giggled and looked at the beast who was listening as well.

"I suppose they are." he agreed.

"What about?" Belle asked looking back at the manor.

"Something about. Being human again." he said a bit unsure.

"Human again?" Belle looked at him.

"Well this isn't exactly our true form." the beast said looking down at her. .

"Well duh. I kind of figured when i noticed Cogsworth sniffing me more than once and Lumiere scared himself of his own feathers." Belle shrugged.

"How exactly do you get out a curse like that?" Belle wondered out loud as she began to walk again.

"Belle." The beast grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Yes?"

"A-about the invi-"

"Oh yes! I wanted to say something about that. I. Uh. I just didn't know how to bring it up." she said bashfully looking down at the ground.

"And this means?"

"Yes. I would love to go to the ball tonight." Belle smiled.

"Great." he almost squeaked making Belle laugh.

"Okay. I'm going to go get ready. See you later." Belle used his arm as leverage to push herself up and kiss his cheek before she skipped away.

'What just happened?' he thought as he stood there confused and frozen in place as she left.

/

Ready for another chapter? Doesn't matter here it is :)

Hero

Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Belle looked around the room trying to figure out she wanted to wear.

"I can wear this." Belle huffed throwing down a velvet red dress that was lined with gold trimming on the waist and outlined across the bosom.

"I can't believe this. This whole closet and nothing to wear." Belle huffed and sat on the bed. Just as she laid on the pile of clothes a knock on the door made her sit up alerted.

"Who is it?" She asked as she got up and went to the door.

"It's me dear."

Belle felt a smile bloom on her face as she opened her door to Mrs. Potts, Babette, Chip and two other people she had not seen before.

"We have a surprise for you dear." Mrs. Potts said happily pushing her way in.

"We hope you like it." Babette smiled coming and the two others followed her as well.

"Uh. Okay." Belle closed the door just as Chip made it in.

"I. I'm sorry. You are?" Belle looked at the two women. One who had the discolor of pink skin then the other who looked a bit like Lumiere with the feathers that trailed behind her.

"Oh right I'm sorry." the one who had pink skin stepped up a big smile on her face while the one with the feathers hid behind her.

"I'm Camille and this is Nicole." she gestured to the girl behind her.

"She's usually not this shy. She'll talk all day. Remember mama how much she talked when you were making Belle's dress." Chips eyes suddenly went wide and her paws covered her mouth.

"Dress?" Belle looked at Mrs. Potts and Babette who were staring at Chip.

"I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to say that."

Mrs. Potts sighed and patted Chip on the head before she handed the bag to Belle. Grasping it Belle slowly drew the zipper down amazed by what she saw. A golden gown that was puffy at the bottom and slim at the top greeted her sight.

"It's beautiful." Belle gasped taking off the rest of the bag revealing the rest of the dress.

"I'm glad you like it dear." Mrs. Potts smiled gratefully.

"So am i. Do you know how long that took?" Babette said sitting on the bed.

"You only did a stitch." Camille said taking the dress from Belle and pushed her to the screen.

"Oh no i can get dressed myself." Belle smiled taking the dress from Camille.

"Oh yes this one is a bit different from the rest." Babette said.

"The were more?" Belle asked as she went behind the screen.

"Well..before we turned there was. A functioning castle was here before us." Mrs. Potts laughed sitting down on the bed as well.

"Oh." Belle let go of her emotion that she found out somehow be jealousy.

'I'm not jealous.' She chided herself beginning to undress.

"Oh remember the girl from Venezuela?" Camille asked.

"Oh yeaah….she was alright. Well except for the part where she almost stabbed Adam with a fork." Babette laughed.

"Who's Adam?" Belle asked as she continued to dress.

"Oops." immediately the conversation stopped.

Belle finished dressing and came from the screen.

"Guys?" She asked smoothing out the creases.

"Who's Adam?" she asked again but she was met with stunned silence.

"Oh well don't you look." Mrs. Potts stopped short, her words choking in her throat.

"You look pretty Belle." Chip smiled hopping down from the bed.

"Thank you." Belle smiled lightly patting chips head.

The joey smiled before hopping back over to Nicole who was in the corner.

"Come now. Let me do your hair." Babette stuck out her hand which Belle awkwardly accepted letting her lead her to the vanity.

"I'll do your makeup." Camille chimed in.

Soon the subject of Adam was dropped letting a new one arise.

"Hey where's Alice?" Belle asked looking around.

"Oh she's just making sure that everything is going well." Mrs. Potts informed.

"Last minute preparation." Camille summed up squeezing Belle's cheek.

/

"Aaand done." Camille smiled getting away from Belle's face.

"Wow Belle. You look beautiful." Babette smiled stepping back from her masterpiece.

"I almost wish she didn't have to go. I want to keep playing with her. She's like a little doll it's so much fun." Camille clapped her hands in front of her making Belle become a bit apprehensive.

"No. No girls come on let her go. I'm pretty sure our master would not like for us to keep him waiting." Mrs. Potts said ushering Belle out of the room.

"Aww okay." Babette and Camille sighed letting her go.

"Alright dear. Are you ready?" Mrs. Potts asked as they went to the steps.

"As I'll ever be." Belle confessed looking down the hall and nowhere else.

"Alrighty then. Have fun." Mrs. Potts said allowing Belle to go down the steps by herself.

/

ALRIGHT HERE IS THE LAY OUT :) Why am i yelling? *Shrugs* anyway this was supposed to be the ballroom scene but next chapter is all ballroom scene. All of it :). But omgosh guuuyyyss thank you sooooo much! I love the favorites, follows and reviews thank you so much 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hero

Chp. 8

Disclaimer

Belle's smile widen as she came down the last step meeting with the beast.

"You look handsome." She complimented.

"As do you." the beast offered his arm to her.

Belle raised an eyebrow at him as she took it.

"I-I mean you look beautiful not handsome. Handsome would be only for boys and-"

Belle began to laugh lightly at his uncomfortable situation.

"It's okay." she assured patting his arm, looking up at him.

The beast stopped blabbering as he looked away from her, embarrassed.

As they walked down to the dining room several topics of conversation came up until they made it to the double doors that opened up to reveal Raj.

"Lady, gentleman." he greeted and gestured for them to enter.

The beast shook his head and rolled his eyes making Belle burst into laughter again.

The two sat next to each other and the food was served by the servants around them.

"How about some music?" Belle asked after they started their meal.

The beast raised an eyebrow at her before closing his eyes. Belle tilted her head to side a bit confused but her confusion was met by clanking of the chandeliers and scratching sounds. Belle and the servants covered their ears against the noise. Opening his eyes the beast looked around the room, seeing their discomfort the beast immediately stopped his "music".

"What?" he asked.

Uncovering her ears Belle gave him a sympathetic look.

"That's not exactly music beast." she said shaking her head, a small smile playing on her face.

"That's the only thing I know." he confessed looking down.

"It's okay." Belle promised placing her hand on his paw.

"You just need to be in the right mood." she got up and held out her hand to him.

The beast looked at her hand then up to her before he took it and got up. She placed one of his hands on her waist and she took the other in her hand. The beast gulped as she pulled herself closer to him a bit scared.

"Ready?"

He nodded slowly and then she began to glide them into what he guessed was a waltz.

"Try the music now." Belle informed after a while.

The beast nodded and and began to start the music again, this time it was more smooth.

"There you go." Belle congratulated as they continued to dance.

Gaining more confidence in the dance the beast soon took the lead and the two were sweeping the floor and going around the table in gracefully not hitting anything around them. Soon they were both out of breath and huffing as they collapsed onto nearby chairs that was near the wall. The two were laughing very hard that their stomachs began to ache. After awhile they settled and took deep breaths.

"Belle?"

"Hm?" she looked at him her gaze blissful.

"Are you happy, here?" he asked timidly.

"Why yes. I am. I haven't had that kind of fun in years." she trailed off as memories of her dream came back to her.

"What is it?" the beast asked concerned and moved closer to her.

"I just. I had a dream last night." she said nervously.

"A dream? I'm pretty sure we all have those at some point in our lives." he chuckled as he shook his head.

Belle gave him a pointed look but still said nothing. The beast sighed before asking what her dream was about.

"Well. It was like a vision more than a dream." she clarified.

"Ookay. Than what was your vision about?" he asked.

"My family." she whispered.

The beast sat back a bit from her, surprised.

"Go on."

"They. They were around my father. He was ill. They blamed me for his condition and I-"

"You what? Belle dont tell me that you want to go back to that family of yours."

"Well-"

"Belle seriously? Your family treated you as a servant for most of your life. They berated you constantly and-"

"And they are still my family." she interjected.

"You call that a family?" he scoffed.

"We weren't always that way." she defended.

"At one point we were happy, we were a family." she said wistfully thinking back to old memories.

"And you wish to go back?"

"I do. Only if for a moment to make sure they are okay." Belle responded still in a wistful state.

The beast sighed and looked down at his clawed hands.

"Very well." he said locking his hands together.

"What did you say?" she leaned forward so she could hear him better.

"I will give you a week to visit your family." he stood up still not looking at her.

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much." she gushed standing up with him grabbing his hand.

The beast tensed at the touch finding it more tantalizing than thankful.

"When. When do we leave?"

"We?" he looked at her this time.

"Yes well. We need to show them that you're not a monster and the best way to do that is to come with me." she reasoned.

"Belle."

"And then they won't hate you as much and we could all be happy and-"

"Belle." he said a little more forcefully grabbing her attention.

Belle immediately stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You will be going by yourself." he took his hand from hers making her stand up.

"I dont-"

"Look at me Belle. They won't exactly be forgiving and happy to see me "

"But i will." she said a little sad.

"I know you would." he said cupping her cheek with his hand.

Belle leaned into it happy and covered his hand with her own and looking him in the eyes.

"You have a week." he said taking his hand away from her and leaving her there.

Belle watched as she went, a sort of aching feeling bubbling in her chest, but she pushed it aside and went back to her room to begin to pack for trip back home.

/

What'd think? What'd think? What'd think? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hero

Chp. 8

Disclaimer

"Papa? Vera? Alice? Nathan?" Belle continued to walk through the vast hallway that was on her new family's house.

Belle looked through each door that lined the hallway trying to find her family so she could tell let them know she was home. Finally she was home.

'Where could they be?' she thought to herself closing the last door that was in that hallway. She had been looking for them five minutes after she arrived and they still had yet to be found. Going back down to the hall and steps she went to the other side of the mansion and continued her search. Coming up on the first door to her left Belle was relieved to find her sister Vera by their fathers side.

"Vera she shouted happily as she ran into the room wrapping her arms around her sister's waist and pressing her head to her back.

"Whoa. Whoa." Vera scurried from under Belle's hold and crossed over to the other side of the bed. Careful not to land on her father.

"Viv. It's me." Belle smiled leaning on the bed with her hands.

Vera got a closer look at her but her father woke up.

"Belle?"

Belle looked at down at her father a small smile playing on her face.

"Hi papa." she petted his head lovingly looking him in his eyes.

"Belle!" he said as energy began to renew in him and his head lifted off the pillow gripping Belles arm as tight as he could.

"Shh papa. It's alright." she said soothingly placing a soft kiss on his head.

"Im home now." she promised rubbing his forehead with her thumb.

"My Belle." he said contently as he began to lay back down on his pillow.

"B-but how did you escape?" Vera began to go back around the bed to Belle.

"I didn't escape." Belle promised as she let go of her father's hand.

"He let me go." Belle watched as Vera approached her as if she would disappear any minute.

"That horrible creature?!" Vera said disbelieving.

"No. He's changed." Belle said wistfully looking down at the comforter that was beneath her fingers her memory beginning to wander back to the ball.

"How? I mean. Just-"

"I've been here two whole minutes and no one has given me a hug. How rude." Belle interrupted, crossing her arms and giving a fake pout.

Vera began to stumble over her words before she stopped talking and tears began to cloud her eyes.

"BELLE!" She shouted launching herself onto her younger sister in a bear hug.

Belle laughed as tears came to her eyes as she hugged her sister back with the same vigor.

"Why is there so much noise in here? You know papa is sleep...ing." Alice stopped as she saw her two sisters hugging.

"Belle?" she walked up just as Vera had did before.

"Is that...is that you?" the bowl full of water that Alice was holding dropped from her hands with a clang and the water spilled onto the floor. Alice had a full blown smile on her face as she ran to her sisters gripping them in a bear hug not wanted to let go.

"Oh my goodness. I never thought i would see you again." she cried into Belle's shoulder.

The girls gripped each other tight and sunk to the floor with tears streaming down their face.

"My girls." their father whispered as he heard the joyful crying a smile creeping onto his face.

/

As a day's went into the week the girls became closer than ever before. They did almost everything together. They cooked, cleaned and laughed as if Belle's absence had never happened.

Belle smiled as she watched her sisters ice skate. Their laughter rang out as Vera fell once again and took Alice with her. Belle shook her head in amusement and looked away from them off into the forest.

"Dont worry. Im coming home." Belle said to no one in particular as she rubbed the ring that was on her middle finger under her glove.

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Alice asked as she got off her sister.

"I don't know. But i have noticed she had had a ring on since she got here and has never taken it off." Vera informed accepting the help from her sister.

"Thinks it's from that monster?" Vera asked not paying attention to her Alice.

"It has to be."

Vera gasped and finally looked at her sister who looked at her as well.

"You dont think she's in love with him do you?" Vera asked her eyes wide.

"No. I think the beast is love with Belle." Alice laughed.

"A monster in love?" Vera giggled at the notion.

"Oh but just think of it. How hairy their babies would be." Alice burst making Vera laugh as well until the two fell back down on the ice in laughter.

Belle looked back over to her sisters again then went over to them.

/

Belle and her familt ate in content silence for a few minutes before belle broke the silence by clearing her throat. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her.

"I. I love you all so dearly and seeing you has made my life have joy again." Belle started, making sure to have eye contact with everyone.

"Aw Belle. We love you too." Vera smiled taking her sisters right hand in hers.

Belle gave her hand a squeeze before meeting her fathers eyes that held nothing but pride.

"But I regret to inform you that tomorrow i must take my leave." Belle finished.

Vera dropped her hand and Maurice stared in shock.

"But. But you just got back." Vera said looking at her in shock as well.

"I know Im sorry but-" Belle looked down at her ring and gazed at it longingly.

"I made a promise. And i must keep that promise. Just as you taught us right papa?" Belle looked at him hopeful but his look said nothing but pride.

"But Belle-"

"Im sorry Alice i did love our time together but I had to keep my promise-"

"No." her father finally spoke up.

"What?" Belle looked at her father.

"You will not go back to that monster no matter how much he's changed. He tore this family apart and i will be damned if it happens again." he ranted throwing down his spoon.

"But papa. I need to go back."

"Than go back in a day." Vera said quickly looking at Belle.

"Yes a day." Alice agreed.

"I dont-"

"Oh please. As if anything would happen to him in that short amount of time?" Vera laughed it off again holding Belles hand.

"Well i suppose-"

"No you will." their father spoke up his tone set.

"Okay." Belle smiled squeezing Veras hand.

"One more day couldn't hurt."

/

3


	9. Chapter 9

Hero

Chp. 9

Disclaimer

Belle thumbed through her book that was placed on her lap. Not finding the interest to read. Her day with her family was up and Belle was ready to leave. Her sisters were more distant in the last day then they had been since her return. Her father was once again handling the ships they had lost before. Only one was found from the last time and since then their father had bought three new ships, a better crew for each and a more secure route taken, even though Belle found it impossible to have a "safe route" from the elements but as always, father knew best.

Sighing Belle closed her book and went to find her father to inform him of her departure. If they were going to act as they had before, there really was no point in staying anymore.

Going out of the lavish library Belle spent most of her day in, she passed several doors and servants before coming up to the double doors of her father's office. Belle quietly knocked on the door waiting for her father's permission to enter. Thinking he had not heard her from the first knock Belle knocked on the door again, this time harder and louder.

"Yes. Yes who is it? Come in."

Taking a deep breath Belle pushed open the doors and walked into her father's rather large office.

"Ah Belle my girl." Maurice got up from his desk and went over to her giving her a kiss on both cheeks and a hug.

Belle returned the gesture with a small smile.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Maurice went back behind his desk and motioned for Belle to seat in one of the seats in front of him.

"Oh no papa. I'm not staying long. I must leave soon." she said softly.

"What?" Maurice asked looking her in the eye.

"Papa i must go. I can't stay here. I made a promise and. And i intend to keep that promise." she walked up to her father's desk and placed the book on it.

"Goodbye papa." she reached over and squeezed his hand lovingly before leaving.

Maurice plopped down in his seat stunned.

'This cant be.' he thought looking over to the book that Belle put on his desk.

"Romeo and Juliet."

/

Belle folded the last of her clothing and placed it in the trunk that held everything that she had come there with. Well except for the jewels her sisters insisted that she let them borrow although she never really had the chance of getting it back. Shrugging she checked over her luggage, humming a tune her mother used to sing. Or at least she think she did. She couldn't remember it all to well. Checking the last part of the trunk Belle smiled to herself and put her finger on the ring.

"Alright beast. I'm ready to come home." she whispered but before she could twist the ring, something hit her in the back of the head making her world go dark.

/

Belle groaned as her eyes opened up. She felt disoriented, more than usual. Her head hurt and her body felt heavy.

"Oh look. Look. She's coming to."

Belle groaned again at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Belle? Belle?" someone tapped her on the side of her cheek but Belle pulled away from them.

"See. I told you, you hit her to hard."

"I did not." someone protested who seemed close to her.

Finally Belles eyes opened, first her sight was hazy then it began to clear revealing her family standing in front of her.

"Hey Belle."

Belle blinked a few times then looked at the direction of the voice. It was Alice to her right, Nathan in front of her, Vera to her left and her father right in front of her.

"What. What happened?" she asked moving her hand to her hand, a cackling sound following it.

No one said a word to her as Belles gaze followed down her arm to the chain that was on the wall.

"Guys? What's going on?" she asked worriedly shifting to her knees. She looked around and noticed that was in the basement of their new home. Hay surrounded her and a musty smell making her stomach churn.

"Im sorry Belle." her father spoke up coming towards her.

"But i refuse to lose you like I did your mother." Maurice stopped in front of her and kneeled down, making Nathan get out of the way.

"Papa." she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Belle. We couldn't just let you leave." Alice spoke up.

"So you do this?!" she shouted pulling at the chains that were on both her wrist.

"Better safe than sorry." Alice shrugged grabbing Nathan's hand.

"Dear it's alright. You'll change your mind about wanting to go back soon enough." Maurice assured patting Belle's cheek then getting up.

"And when you do. We'll throw a humongous party in your honor."

Belle stared at them speechless.

"You'll see Belle. This is for your own good." Nathan chimed in before he and Alice left.

Belle felt tears come to her eyes and she let them fall.

"Don't worry Belle. Everything will be alright." Her father assured before following his daughter and son in law.

Vera was the only one left who stayed down there, debating on whether to help her sister or not but when Alice called for her, Vera mumbled an apology and ran after them leaving Belle alone. With only the firelight and her tears to keep her company.

/

A week passed and her family came and went trying to convince her that staying with them was the best thing for her, but every time they came down Belle wouldn't utter a word. She would just stare off into the distance and ignore their presence. Soon they became fed up with her blatant attitude and stopped seeing her altogether. The only one who came to see her was Vera and the servants. Vera continued to talk to Belle keeping the conversation mostly one sided. Belle would just sit there giving no effort for input or anything that contributed to the conversation.

One night Vera came down very late to see Belle and brought her different food (as she always did), that had a box with it. Vera quickly came down the steps and looked back over her shoulder.

"We dont have much time." Vera set the tray down in front of her and opened the box revealing a key that Belle assumed was important otherwise Vera wouldn't be so anxious right now.

"Come now eat." Vera began to unlock the chains around Belle's wrist allowing her to stretch. Doing as she was told Belle began to eat the food set in front of her as her sister undid the other locks. As the last one fell Belle finished the last piece of bread and whatever that was she had ate on the plate.

"Good. Now here." Vera took the cloak off of her shoulders and draped it around Belle.

Belle accepted the cloak glad for its extra warmth it provided.

"Okay. Nancy is all set up oh and here's your ring." Vera released what was in her palm and set it in Belles hand.

Belle stared at it speechless.

"Vera I-"

"Uh uh. No time. Come now. You need to go before they suspect something." Vera said getting up.

Belle hugged her sister tightly around the neck and gave a tearful thank-you before letting go. Vera smiled and let her go and made them both stand up. Belle felt a smile bloom on her face as she placed the ring back on her finger and twisted it three times.

/"/

Iii think...no i know. I shall stop here ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hero

Chp. 10

Disclaimer

Belle fell to the floor and rolled out of the dark cloudy that took her from her "home". Catching her breath she looked around trying to decipher what was in front of her since it was too dark. Hearing a roar Belle quickly got to her feet and ran towards it.

"Beast!? I am here! I have come home!" She looked in the rooms she passed. But it was hard to see anything in them considering how dark the castle was.

Becoming desperate she began to shout his name louder until she stopped at the garden doors. Looking in she looked around for any sign of the beast but she could see nothing. Throwing open the doors she ran in and looked around the daisies, the tulips and finally her gaze landed on the roses.

"No." she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Beast?" she kneeled down by him, looking down at his inert form.

"Mademoiselle."

Belle looked at the servants that were crowded in the corner.

"He's been like that for over two weeks now." Alice looked down at her fallen master.

"Help him Belle. Please."

Belle looked at Chip who was gripping onto Ms. Potts apron. Belle nodded wordlessly and crawled over to him and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered cupping his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." she bent down a little more so that her cheek was lying on his chest. She listened for his heart beat.

"I didn't mean to abandon you."

"Belle?"

She looked up at him her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Beast?" she said breathlessly scooting up so that she was face to face with him.

"I'm sorry beast. I'm so sorry." she rambled on but stopped when she heard a deep chuckle come from him.

"Belle." the beast swallowed thickly as he tried to keep his conscious.

"It's not your fault." he whispered looking Belle square in the eye.

"How can you say that?" she hiccuped, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"Because. I am content to die." he cupped her cheek with his large paw.

Belle covered his hand with hers. The beast smiled at her before his hand slipped from her cheek .

"Come on beast." she whispered as she watched him go unconscious.

"It's cold out here." she whispered the last part and looked away from him.

"What do you need us to do mademoiselle?" Lumiere asked stepping forward.

Belle took a deep breath, trying to get her bearing together.

"I. I need you to. To get him up and bring him to the library." she reached over and touched his mane before getting up and letting Cogsworth, Raj, Lumiere and Alice pick him up with a grunt.

She smiled at them appreciatively and let them pass.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Belle looked down at Chip who stood by her with sad eyes. She gave a small smile and bent down kissing the joey on her forehead.

"He will not die." she promised.

Chip nodded and took her mother's hand and followed her to where they had taken their master. Belle took a deep breath and watched them leave, before she followed not sure on how she can help.

/

Belle continued to read and listen to the pitter patter of the rain outside. It had been a day since she had come back and the beast was still slipping in and out of consciousness. She didn't know if that meant he had a fever or if he was truly sick but she tried to read all of the books that could give her answers. Mrs. Potts said it was him that made the choice, whether he wanted to come back or not and Belle was not fond of that answer. Sighing she continue to read through her latest book trying to keep as much concentration as she could but a soft chuckled roused her from her concentration.

"Always reading."

Belle looked at the beast. First in awe then in happiness. Launching herself from her secure place of the arm chair that was across from him, Belle wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

"Hey. Hey." the beast cooed rubbing her back.

"Im sorry. Im so sorry." she chanted again and again.

"Belle. It's alright. It's alright." he assured but Belle continued to apologize.

Sighing the beast let her have her moment but when she calmed down he sat up and made her sit on the couch beside him.

"It's okay." he assured again covering her hand.

Belle sighed and looked at their hands.

"How could you be so forgiving?" she shook her head.

"Because it's you." he confessed squeezing her hand lightly.

Belle looked up at him and she smiled letting out a small giggle. The beast looked down thankful for the fact that no one could see him blush.

"Belle."

"Yes?" she scooted closer to him as he looked up at her.

"I."

"Yes?' she prodded squeezing his hand.

'Just tell her.' he chided himself.

Taking a deep breath the beast looked her square in the eyes.

"Belle. I-"

"MASTER!"

The two fell apart and scooted away from each other not aware of how close they were before.

"Oh master!" chip came hopping in and hopped onto the couch and latched on to the beast.

Mrs. Potts looked at her appalled as did everyone else but all Belle could do was laugh.

/

PLEEEEESEEEE FORGIVE ME! I meant to update truly i did. I had a time and everything. I am so sorry. Extra and last chapter though. Yay...i hope. Again sorry.

Hero

Chp. 11

Disclaimer

As the beast got better, he and Belle became almost inseparable. They ate together, they read and played whatever games came to mind.

Today they sat in the garden watching the clouds trying to name what they all look like.

"No way. That looks like duck." the beast chuckled pointing to the cloud to his left.

"Not uh. It's a bird."

"No that's a bird." he pointed to the cloud in front of him.

Belle got up to look at it closer and realized that it did look like a bird.

"Okay." she mumbled as she laid back down on the grass.

"You win." she giggled turning to her side.

The beast chuckled and turned to his side as well. The two looked at each other with a smile not saying a word.

"Are you happy here?" he asked suddenly.

Belle smiled and reached out stroking his fur.

"Very." she smiled.

The beast smiled and caught her hand mid stroke. Belle didn't flinch at the touch but instead moved closer to him and the beast didn't back away.

"Belle."

"Beast."

They both said at the same time. Laughing under their breath they looked down and away.

"You go first." Belle offered looking back at him.

Before he could speak, Mrs. Potts came hopping in a manner of great urgency calling their names in a panicked voice. Belle was the first to get up followed by a very annoyed beast.

"What's wrong Mrs. Potts?" she asked meeting the kangaroo half way.

"Your. Your family. They are here and very impatient and-" she looked around to the beast explaining how she tried to stop them but they pushed through.

Belle felt her heart speed up at the mention of her family and went to go see them. As she came into the hallway she heard loud voices coming from the dining room. Quickly she went in and found her father and brother in law arguing with Raj and her sisters arguing with Alice.

"What are you doing here?" she said loud enough for everyone to stop their bickering.

"Belle!" Vera ran towards her with open arms expecting a hug but Belle stepped back from her.

"Belle?" Vera said a hurt tone in her voice.

"Why are you here?"

"See! SEE! He's made her his foolish puppet." her father pointed at Belle.

Belle looked at him and swallowed trying to think of something else to say to her horrid family.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" she stressed out each word and walked to her father.

Just then the beast came in and seeing her family he began to growl. Her family freezed at his presence but Belle was the only one to move and walk up to him assuring him and that she could handle it.

"It's okay." she nodded looking up at him a small smile on her face.

The beast took a deep breath and nodded but took her hand in his. Belle smiled and looked down at their hands but her father interrupted the sweet moment.

"Belle you are coming home."

Belle looked down and took a deep breath before turning to her father with the beasts arm wrapped around her.

"No."

Her father became livid and became to stomp to her but the growl that came from the beast stopped him in his tracks.

"I will go no where with you father." she further explained.

"But Belle. We're your family." Vera walked over to her father so that she was face to face with her sister.

"No Vera. No." she said sadly.

"And who is he?! Some beast who thinks he can love but you know he can't!" Alice shouted at her.

"Well i love him!" she retorted.

"And that will be enough for us!"

Alice glared at Belle but Belle didnt budge.

"You. Love me?"

Belle turned to the beast a smile on her face.

"Yes. I do." she nodded cupping his cheek.

As her hand touched his cheek the beast had a light encase him and Belle stepped back confused. In his place stood a handsome young man.

"It can't be." Alices eyes widened and immediately she fell to the floor in an unneeded bow as did the rest of her family.

Belle looked around confused as Mrs. Potts, Alice quickly walked out the room, but not in animal form.

"Belle you idiot, what are you doing?"

Belle looked to her father who was looking at her.

"I dont understand." she looked at the man who had a smile on his face.

"Who is he?" she stared at him and his smile got bigger.

"It's me Belle." he smiled stepping towards her.

"What?" she took a step back from him.

The man stopped and sighed and decided to try another tactic.

"Ask me anything. Something that your beast would know. "

Belle blinked and thought about it trying to think of something.

"What were the flowerbeds that i found you in?"

"The roses."

Belle licked her lips nervously and took a step forward. He did not move as she came closer to him which she was thankful for. Reaching a hand up she traced his facial features.

"But how?"

The man chuckled and gently grasped her hand.

"When i came to the throne. I only wanted power and wealth i never believed in love. So i was forced to take the form of a hideous beast in hopes a woman such as yourself could come to love me."

Belle blinked and looked at their entwined hands.

"I. I."

"Surely if you loved that beast you could love me." He chuckled.

"I. I do. Of course i do." she assured.

The man smiled and kissed her knuckles before he turned them to face her family that was still on the floor.

"Now what to do with them." he scanned them but Belle interferes speaking on their behalf.

"They locked you in a basement." he challenged making Belle grimace.

"They did. But. They had the right intentions. They just did it wrong." she looked at them with sympathetic eyes.

The man sighed and agreed. Telling them to get up he explained to them what would happen if they ever crossed him or her again. Of the family agreed and quickly said goodbye not wanting to anger the man more. Belle gave a small smile as they all left sad that they were leaving but she knew she could visit them.

"Are you alright?" The man asked looking down at her.

Belle laughed and shook her head looking up at him.

"I just remembered i don't know your name."

/

ALLL DONE! Please forgive me I'm so sorry. But all done next story AFTER CHRISTMAS SO HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND ALL OF THAT YOU ARE AMAZING :) 3


End file.
